Always the Friend
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: "Just like that, Justin knew she was Wade's again. Sighing, he softly closed the door behind him, knowing that he would always be the friend." WadeBarrettxOC, Justin Gabriel


Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: I was suddenly inspired to do a one shot with these two guys in it. I know that Wade & Justin aren't their real names, but it's what I'm use to hearing, so those are the names that I'm going to use. Flashback is italicized. Enjoy & review!

* * *

Justin eagerly walked down the hallway. He ignored fans and other people as he pushed his way through the tiny crowd. His rude behavior had earned him glares and angry words, but he didn't care. There was somewhere he needed to be. These people were the least of his worries.

When he reached his destination, he quickly pulled the keycard out of his back pocket and slid it through the lock. The light went from red to green and he hurriedly pushed the door open. He softly closed the door behind him and stepped further into the hotel room.

"Alex?" He called.

His eyes swung around every corner of the dimly lit room. When he didn't find who he was looking for, he started to panic. Where was she? She had called him in a frenzy and he dropped everything he was doing to go see her.

"Alex!" He called again, a little louder this time. "Are you in here?"

He was really beginning to get worried. She had called and said that she was waiting for him in her room. Correction, her and Wade's room. Yet again, his eyes scanned his surroundings and what he was finally seeing wasn't sitting well with him.

Clothes were thrown all over the floor. The comforters and pillows were twisted together and hanging off the sides of the bed. A suitcase lay turned over and Alex's makeup was tossed all over the floor. Trying to swallow back his anger, he started to look a little harder.

"God damn it, Alex." Justin said out loud. "Where the hell are you?"

Sighing, he was about ready to leave and start looking for her around the hotel grounds. Maybe she had gone out for some air and forgot to tell him. With his head down and his shoulders slumped, he was halfway to the door when he heard sobbing coming from the bathroom. Straightening himself up, he turned around and let himself into the bathroom.

A low sigh of relief escaped from his lips when he saw her. However, knowing that she was crying made him burn with anger. This had something to do with Wade. From what he knew the couple of three had run into some problems. He knew that things were bad, just not this bad.

"Talk to me, Alex." He said, kneeling in front of her, holding her face in his hands. "Open your eyes and talk to me. I'm here."

Hearing a familiar and soothing voice, she slowly opened her eyes. She felt herself relax when her eyes gazed into his hazel eyes. Without saying anything, she threw herself into his embrace. She was so happy to see a face that didn't belong to Wade.

"I'm so glad you're here." She muttered.

"What happened?"

Pulling away from him, she wiped her tears and sighed. "We got into another fight."

"I figured as much when I saw the other room." Justin pointed out, running his hand through his hair. "What was the fight about this time? If you don't mind me asking."

Smiling, Alex got up and left the bathroom, giving Justin no choice but to follow her out. By the time he had reached the room, he saw that she started cleaning up the mess that was made. Shaking his head, he walked to another corner of the room and started picking up the things that were there.

"Are you going to tell me or am I here to help you clean?"

Alex sighed, dropping her makeup brushes onto the dresser. It was now or never, she figured. She had called him because she needed help. And now that he was there, she had no choice but to tell him.

"We fought about us again." She whispered. "It was about his wrestling again, breaking promises to me. Whenever we fought about that, he would promise to make time for me. Like a fool, I believed him and we've gotten nowhere. After our fight a couple of months ago, I told him I was going to leave him if things stayed the way they were. Well, that turned out to be bullshit. Things changed for a bit, but then quickly went back to how they were. Instead of leaving, I stayed with him and dealt with it."

"I'm sorry, Alex." Justin apologized. "You guys have been together for a long time. Do you think it's really worth ending things because of this. I mean, you guys could always work things out."

Alex looked at her long time friend and smiled. There was something different about this smile though. It was almost a sarcastic, bitter smile. "I thought we could too. Just not the way Wade thought would have been the best. Genius had an amazing idea on how to keep us together. Do you want to know what his idea was?"

He really wasn't sure what he should do or say. He was really wondering if it was a trick question. Slowly, Justin nodded his head, locking his eyes with hers. He watched as she blew out a breath and left him alone in the room. A few seconds later, she reappeared with something in her hands.

She walked towards him and held the item close to him. But, not too close so that it was completely in his face, just close enough for him to see everything.

"You're pregnant?" He questioned, after looking at the stick in her hands.

"Yes." She whispered. "That was his brilliant plan."

"What?"

Placing the stick on night table, she looked over at him with tears filling her eyes. Sighing, she sat down on the bed and looked down at the floor. "We were always safe. We were using protection. Justin, we've been together for a couple of years and whenever Wade and I talked about kids, we always said we would wait. He wanted us to focus on our relationship and ourselves."

Justin's heart was breaking for his friend. She had been working very hard to get around in the women's division and then this happened. Wade was a good friend of his, but even _he_ would smack him for being so careless, or in this case selfish.

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Alex said sternly. "After we fought, I told him I didn't want to see his face."

Justin feared the worst when she said that. He may not have been there for the fight, but from what he saw of the aftermath of it all, things may have gotten rough. Maybe a little too rough when he had seen the chair that was tossed in the corner of the room, the back leg broken. He wondered how he had missed that before.

"He didn't.." Justin's voice trailed off, looking for any signs of physical abuse on her.

"No!" She exclaimed, waving her hands back and forth. "Never. Not at all. I'm a little hurt that you would think that, Justin."

"What am I supposed to think when I get a call from you crying and then I see the room in this condition? The only logical thing that would come to mind is that."

"He would _never_ do that to me." Alex replied, running her hands through her hair. "Wade loves me too much to do hurt me like that."

"But he loves you enough to get you pregnant on purpose?" He pointed out, getting the feeling that things were going to get out of hand.

She sighed in defeat. The man had a very valid point. How could she argue with that? In fact, that was the very reason why she was upset with Wade in the first place. "You're right."

Feeling bad, Justin got up and sat next to his friend and threw his arm around her shoulder. "It wasn't my intention to make you feel bad, I was just trying to make you see that what he did was wrong, regardless of whether or not he put his hands on you. There is a such thing as emotional abuse, Alex."

"I just don't want to look at him in a negative light." She admitted. "I love him too much to do that."

"It's not a matter of looking at him in a negative light, Lex." Justin said, using his nickname for her. "It's just a matter of you not wanting to deal with things out right. You ignore his flaws and keep him around because you know you'd be bored without him."

Chewing on her lower lip, Alex thought about what he was saying. She couldn't help but think that he was right. If she really were smart then she would have left when all of this first started. But her love for Wade just kept pulling her back.

"Do you think he does the same thing with me?"

He only shrugged, not knowing how to answer that. He didn't know the full details of what happened between them, so there wasn't much he could say. Well, out loud at least.

"I wish I could answer that." Justin admitted, getting up and standing in the center of the room. From where he was standing he could really see the damage from his spot. Something ten time worse had to have happened for everything to end up like this. Alex had told him that he didn't lay his hands on her, but Justin just couldn't help but be a little skeptical. "What _really_ did happen tonight?"

"I told you everything."

Justin outstretched is arms, indicating how horrible the room looked. "You obviously didn't tell me everything. There's something missing."

Alex folded her legs underneath her and stared at him, trying to figure out if she really wanted to tell him everything. It's not like she had anything to hide, she just felt like if she told him all about it, then she'd be reliving it.

"After I told him I was pregnant, he was excited like any other person would be." Alex whispered. "At first, I was excited too, but then when I looked at him, like when I took a real close look at him, I saw something else. His excitement was forced, I could see it in his eyes. It was then that I realized, he wouldn't have been too excited by a surprise pregnancy. We didn't want kids at this juncture in our lives, we're both just starting out, why decide to have kids at this exact moment? That was when my excitement completely faded."

"_What's wrong, Lexie?" Wade questioned when he saw her expression change. "I thought you were happy."_

"_I am happy." She forced a smile, stepping towards her boyfriend of three years. "I just want to know if you're happy. We did decide on no kids until we were both ready."_

"_Things never go to plan." He smirked, hoping that he was coming off as convincing. He loved her so much that he didn't want her to leave. Lately, they hadn't been on the best of terms and he decided that maybe having a baby right then would be the best thing for them. Something to fix things and help mellow them out. "Sure, we planned on having kids later, but that's fine. It all happened for a reason, maybe we were ready now and we just didn't know it."_

_She eyed him suspiciously. His reaction was measured, maybe even a little rehearsed. He was acting strange. Whenever he was lying about something his mouth twitched and he was doing it right now. Shaking her head, she stepped away from him._

"_Something isn't right here." Alex kept stepping away from Wade until her back hit the wall. "We didn't want kids now. I know you only too well, Wade, you wouldn't be so thrilled about this."_

"_Of course I would be." He walked towards her, smiling. "We always planned on a family, remember?"_

"_I remember, Wade. We planned that together, but something isn't right here. We've been fighting a lot lately, which means we've been making up a lot." She rationalized. "Have we been safe like we always are?"_

_His eyes stayed glued to hers, not once leaving them. He was going to stand his ground. No way was he going to admit that he had gotten her pregnant on purpose. He wasn't going to say that he purposely left her birth control somewhere in their house and that he hadn't been using a condom. That would be giving himself away._

"_Say something."_

_When he said nothing, she walked past him and started packing her things. His silence was all the proof that she needed. He planned this and gotten her pregnant on purpose. She couldn't believe it, the roles had been switched in this case. Had something like this ever happened before?_

"_Where are you going?" Wade asked, stepping behind her._

"_I'm leaving." She cried as she continued to pack. "I don't want to be in the same room with you. Not after what you did."_

_Annoyed, he grabbed her arm and whipped her around so that she was facing him. When he saw the pain in her eyes, he released his hold on her, now rubbing the spot where his hand had once been. He quickly apologized for it and lightly kissed her._

"_No, Wade." Alex pushed him away. "We're done!"_

"_We can't be done, Lexie. Honey, we're starting a family soon! We can't bring a baby into the world like this."_

_Laying her hands on his chest, she pushed as hard as she could. She was angry and when he had barely moved an inch she became even more infuriated. "You son of a bitch! You did this on purpose. Wade, you know how serious I was about my wrestling and you did this."_

"_I didn't do this. It takes two people to make a baby." He shouted. _

_Alex sucked in a breath and glared at him. Without any hesitation she started to pummel his chest with her tiny fists. Curses and sobs escaping from her. She was in love with this man and he had taken control over something very important._

"_What the hell happened to you? You're not the same man I fell in love with."_

"_I'm the same man!" He screamed, flipping her suitcase over. "You can't say that I'm not, just like I can't say you're not the same woman I fell in love with. Lexie, I love you, can't you see that. I want us to fix things."_

_This infuriated her even more and she ran at him, only for him to catch her in a hug. He held her as tight as he possibly could without hurting her. He hadn't counted on her reacting like this or her catching on. Mentally, he kicked himself in the ass. He should have known this would happen. She had a temper that could rival anybody else in the world._

"_God damn you, Wade!" She screamed, when she was able to break away from him. "I did nothing but love you and you do this to me. Okay, fine, we were having a tough time, but there wasn't any reason for you to do this."_

"_I didn't want you to leave me, is that so bad?" He whispered, his hand cupping her face. "I just want us to work things out." He all but admitted to her._

_Her frustrations were building up and she didn't know how to handle anything. She wanted to kill him and she wanted to hug him. Her breathing was out of control and her vision was blurred. Everything was falling apart before her very eyes. _

"_Get the fuck out of here, Wade!" She screamed. "I don't want to see you!"_

_When he didn't move, she went in the bathroom and locked herself in there. Fine, she thought, I'll just stay in here until he leaves. That proved to be futile. He stood at the door for a few minutes begging her to unlock the door and talk to him. Finally, he gave up trying to get her out of the bathroom. She heard Wade_ _curse and throw something against the wall. Alex winced when she heard the door slam shut. Crying, she grabbed her phone and called Justin. He would be able to help._

Justin sighed when she had finished relaying the events to him. When he had gotten the call from her and when he first gotten inside the room, he had thought things were over between Wade and Alex. Now that he had heard everything, he knew he had no chance with her. From the way she spoke, she still loved Wade and he knew that she wouldn't leave him, especially now.

"I'm sorry about all of that, Lex." Justin apologized again. Walking over to where she was, he sat down next to her and allowed his hand to fall onto hers. He hated what he was about to say, but he knew he had to. It was what would make her happy and that's all he wanted, was for her to be happy. Even if it wasn't with him. "You and Wade need to work things out. He got you pregnant on purpose, he in not so many words admitted it. But, you have to keep his best interests at heart. He may have gone about it in a different way, but he was just trying to help. He loves you."

Alex sighed, knowing that he was right. All of this would blow over between them and when it was all set and done, her and Wade would go back to each other. It always happened, so what would make this time any different?

Justin watched as she chewed on her lower lip and thought about everything. He knew where all of this was going to lead and he wanted to stop it from happening. He so badly wanted to scream out his real feelings. He wanted to say that he loved her and that he would take care of her and the baby.

She was just about ready to say something when Wade stepped inside the room. Her heart started racing when she saw him. He looked apologetic and ready to work things out.

"Can we please talk?" Wade asked, his accent heavy. "I'm really sorry about everything. Please?"

Justin turned around when he heard him and his gaze met Wade's. Silently, he got up, deciding to leave the couple alone. When he reached the door, he turned around to catch one more glimpse of Alex before he left. But, all he was met with was Wade and Alex embracing with him whispering loving words to her. Just like that, Justin knew she was Wade's again. Sighing, he softly closed the door behind him, knowing that he would always be the friend.

* * *

A/N: Poor Justin.


End file.
